


The 12 Dancing Doctors

by Nephilim1973



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Parody, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephilim1973/pseuds/Nephilim1973
Summary: Councilor Hedin has 12 handsome sons. But when they wake up in the morning to find their shoes worn out, who can solve the mystery of the torn shoes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about Doctor Who other than Youtube clips. So if I messed anything up, please tell me.

Once upon a time, on a planet of Gallifrey, there was a Time Lord who was on the council. He was known for to have 12 handsome sons, each born a year apart. This Time Lord was named Hedin. His twelve sons were very handsome and many suitors would come ask for one of their hands. One time someone actually broke into the bedroom where the twelve sleep and tried to kidnap one of them. So the Time Lord ordered for the doors to be locked and a guard being kept watch. 

This happened the first night. The doors were shut and a guard kept watch. The next day came, and Hedin walked to his son’s room to check up on them. He walked in and stumbled upon their shoes at the end of their beds to be worn. Holes on the soles of the shoes. Hedin was curious. He asked the guard if he saw his son’s leave their room and the said, “No, I haven’t seen them leave at all. In fact, no one left the room. I have no idea on how the shoes got that way.” 

He then asked his son’s. 

“No Father,” his seventh son said, “we haven’t been anywhere. We woke up like we normally do and when I went to put on my shoes they were like that.” All of his other sons said the same. Hedin trusted his sons. He completely forgot all about it. 

The next night, he went to bed not thinking a thing about the shoes. The following morning, he got his sons up and saw the shoes the exact same way as they were yesterday. Hedin was becoming suspicious. At first he thought the guard was playing a joke, but the guard was just as shocked as he was. So each night he would trade the guards. But the following mornings, the shoes were worn down again. Each guard having no idea how they could get like that. 

Then he sent out a message through space and time. “Anyone who can guess where my sons go at night, will select one to take in marriage and will rule long after he is dead. For if you do not succeed after three days and three nights, he or she will be put to death.” 

After this was declared, his eleventh son approached him that afternoon. “Father, is it really necessary to put someone to death just because they can’t solve the puzzle about our worn out shoes.” His eleventh son was a bit childish at times, but he certainly is wise at times. 

“Of course, I’m a father without options,” his father placed a kind hand on his shoulder. “If you and your brothers have no idea what happened to the shoes, then someone will. I’m just concerned for each of you. You all are what I have left of your mother.” 

The death of his wife was a tragic thing, and the boys took it far worse. They each reminded her in some way. 

His first son was very protective of his brothers and a bit grumpy when he gets mad, he’s got his mother’s caring side. His second son was a bit of a comical genius. He would love to play jokes on his brothers and would always get hurt from the paybacks. He got her sense of humor. His third son was a bit of a brat; he would pout when he didn’t get what he wanted. But under all that he had his mother’s taste in music. His fourth son was a bit showy, by which, he was a lady’s man and certainly showed off his good looks. He had her smarts, for the boy was a genius. His fifth son was like his mother, soft and was so easy to tear up, but he put up a bit of a fight if one of his brothers was picked on. His sixth son is the most pompous, arrogant, shrewish man he has ever meet. He would sometimes snap out of it to be generous to others. His seventh son was a little bit of his oldest six brothers, more like a combination of each made it like his wife’s personality got put into his son. His eighth son was a little childlike but he loved poetry and would write even his own. His ninth son was a bit cold about the loss of his mother. He hardly talked to anyone and hardly ever left the castle. With the help of his brothers he soon got back to being his self, but a little bit more cautious. His tenth son was a lot like his mother, charming and a bit awkward at times. He sometimes got competitive with his brothers but he still had a bit of fun with them along the way. His eleventh son was a lot like his eighth son, childlike but so full of wisdom. He would get nervous at times but he certainly can make light of any situation. And finally his twelfth son was a bit like his first son. Grumpy. But he was awkward at times and normally doesn’t like to give hugs. 

He loved them all dearly and tried to spend time with them as possible. But with running a planet it’s hard to stay at home. It wasn’t very long since the message was sent that someone was the first to arrive.

A king’s son came. His name was Prince Steven Taylor. He had short brown hair the was swept to the right. He had a bright smile and bowed. He addressed himself. “My name is Steven Taylor. I am from the planet Earth and I have come here to try and solve the mystery of this puzzle.” He glanced at all twelve of the Time Lord sons. 

“If you win, which one will you choose?” The Time Lord asked. Steven seemed to think and walked up to the oldest son. His placed a kiss on his first son’s knuckles. “I choose him. The one with fair eyes.” The first son could hear his fourth brother chuckling under his breath and glared at him. He turned back to the Prince and smiled. 

“That is very kind of you and I’m honored, but only if you win.” With that the activities began. He danced with each of his sons, but danced with his oldest last. By the last song, they were all exhausted. The Prince escorted them to their bedrooms. As his brothers filed in for sleep the first son stayed and talked to the Prince. 

“Why did you choose me?” He simply asked. 

The Prince chuckled. “I got won over by your disposition. Don’t listen to your brother. I’m sure anyone would love to have you as a lover.”

“So you heard dumbo laugh, huh?” The Prince laughed at this causing the first son to laugh. They stood in an awkward silence. 

“I should be getting ready for bed. I’ll talk to you in the morning?” The Prince nodded and shook his hand and watched as the first son walked in and closed the door. The Prince just stood there waiting until a guard that was assigned for guard duty to arrive. 

“Sorry sire, but what are you doing standing outside their room?” 

“Just waiting for something.” The guard rolled his eyes. “Sire, if you follow me, I will gladly show you to your room.” He showed him to a door right next to the Time Lord sons room. “That way you can wait for something to happen in a comfortable bed.” The guard said and walked back to his post. The prince would have no idea if he would be able to hear if anyone would pass by or not. He thought of an idea. 

He started getting ready for bed. As soon as the candle went out he went to his door and opened it. That caught the guard’s attention. “Sire? May I ask what you are doing?” 

“I certainly wouldn’t be able to hear if someone walks by with my door closed so I will keep my door open. So that way I will be able to hear who goes by my room.” With that the prince got into bed and waited. The sheets were so warm and the pillow so soft, that the prince felt his eyes closing. He soon was asleep. 

He woke up the next morning when the first ray of sun hit his face. He jolted awake and ran out of his room. He opened the door to the future Time Lords. What he saw was the worn out shoes. The Councilor Hedin walked right up beside him. He turned to glare at the prince. 

“Did you sleep all night?” He asked. His eyes narrowed on the prince who didn’t say a word. “Two more. If you do not solve this,” he made a slashing motion across his neck and walked off. The prince clutched his throat and gulped. 

When the sons woke up and got their full, they each went to do something different. The first one ushered the prince into the gardens. “I like to come here and think. My brothers think I’m just a grump but I can enjoy myself. I’m happy.” He stated, crossing his arms across his chest. They sat on a bench that was placed in the middle of the room. 

“I don’t think your grumpy,” the prince said in an honest voice, “I think your just someone who is misunderstood. You just have a lot of pressure on your shoulders because of watching over your brothers. Anyone can be quite grumpy when dealing with eleven brothers.” They just laughed. 

“Dealing with them can be a handful, but I won’t love them any less.” 

They ended up talking all day until finally it was time to sleep. The prince did the same thing he did the other night, but this time he stays up. Sitting in the most uncomfortable chair the sons can give him, he sat in it just staring out in the dark hallway. Not a peep from the room next door. 

The next and final day was something the prince was not wanting to happen. He spent as much as he could with the first son and tried not to think of what would happen. How can they escape when the door didn’t even open? He kept that thought all day and pondered on it. Finally, time for bed and the prince tried one last time. He sat in front of the door, with a guard standing beside him. Not a thing. The next day, the prince said goodbye to the first son and was killed. 

Hedin couldn’t stand to see one of his sons hurt like this but he couldn’t go back on his word just because one of them fell in love. 

Two weeks later, another man came along, this time a sailor who had no job but was looking for a challenge. He also took notice upon the second son and proclaimed he could solve the puzzle. Just before the sons went to sleep, the man took the shoes and put them in the room he was staying with him. He woke up the next day to see they had holes. The Councilor ordered him to be killed for seeming to play a trick. 

The next was a woman was named Liz Shaw, a scientist and took her time. She even tried to enter the room but was denied and simply sent away for it. Several have tried but all had failed. Each one proclaiming love and being able to solve the puzzle but never could. 

It was the seventh month that another one came through to try. His name was Rory Williams. A nurse with nothing to do but wonder through the planet and explore. He happened upon a woman with curly hair who asked him where he was going. 

“Honestly,” she nodded, “I have absolutely no idea. I’m just following wherever the wind takes me.” She raised an eyebrow at him, “Seriously? What’s the real reason?” 

He felt his face grow red. “I don’t have a job,” he mumbled under his breath, “plus I thought it sounded good at the spur of the moment.” She waved him off and gestured for him to come closer. 

“I know something that can help you with both of those problems.” Rory was now intrigued. What could this woman know about? 

“Continue.” She smiled at him. “I like your enthusiasm. A sense for adventure?” 

He nodded, “This girl and I used to travel around a lot but she went to be with someone else so I decided to do this on my own.” 

“Did you hear about the 12 sons of the Councilor Hedin?” He shook his head. “Well, the saying goes that each night they disappear to go dancing. And when they come back, the shoes they wore always had holes in them. This puzzled the king and anyone who can find out how this happens will be the Councilor after he is long gone and one can marry one of the 12 sons, but” she said with a flourish, “you have to do it within three days and nights or you are killed.” 

“How many have tried?” He stuttered. 

“They lost count, but the last one went out fighting.” She tsked, “Poor girl.”

“Well, if you thinking I’m going to do this then you’re crazy. Besides, I’m not even gay!” He exclaimed with a red face. 

“You just have that look I suppose. But don’t worry, I got something that will help you.” She went behind a tree and came back with a bound up cloth. 

“This is a cloak that will grant you invisibility. You will be able to follow the sons wherever they go.” She handed him the cloth and he unraveled it to reveal a cloak. 

“Oh, by the way, don’t drink any of the wine that they serve you as soon as he leaves pretend to sleep.” He nodded but something just came to him. “Hang on,” he paused, “Why aren’t you going but your making me.” 

“I don’t want to go, besides I got no use of a lover, so why not some poor man who doesn’t seem to want to admit he is gay.” He floundered for a response but gave up. 

“Which way is the castle?” He resigned and watched as her face light up and she gave him the directions. He walked for several miles and came upon the castle. It was a nicely built structure with all sorts of windows and built out of the finest material. He entered the chambers and saw the counsel room. The Councilor, he assumed, sat at the highest chair while lining the way was 12 chairs that held 12 men. 

‘They must be the man’s sons’ he thought as he approached the Time Lord. He bowed low to him. “Your grace, I have decided to take on your challenge.” He said with confidence hoping his knees won’t give out. He saw the man give him a once over and nodded. “Alright but which one of my sons would you take if you win?” He gestured to the 12 men. 

Rory looked at each of them. They all had appealing features but nothing to suit him. That was until he came upon the eleventh son. He was breathtaking. He had brown hair that looked so soft to touch. He had brown eyes and rosy lips. He never thought he would think of a man like this. 

Maybe he really was gay? 

He was brought back to reality by the Councilor. “Who do you choose?” 

“Your eleventh son.” He simply said, while watching for a reaction. He was expecting eye rolls but he was met with surprise. Even his brothers looked surprised. 

“Then it’s settled. Let the activities begin!” He shouted and a party was soon set in motion. Just like the others, Rory was dancing with all twelve, saving eleven for last. He was offered wine by each and he turned down the offers. 

“Why?” The tenth son asked, his cute brown eyes capturing his attention. 

“I’m trying to get clean,” he lied, surprised at how easy that came out. “Trying not to drink so I can get rid of my alcohol addiction.” He continued to dance with him until it was time to dance with the one he chosen. 

As soon as the music started, Rory was nervous as to what to talk about. “So what do you like to do?” Rory was so nervous. He was even more beautiful up close. 

“I don’t know, I like to dance, but I had always had a fascination with space and time. You know? Travel around, see the wonderful things out there. If you do solve the puzzle, will you travel with me?” He pleaded, his eyes shining bright with hope.   
“Sure,” Rory said in a soft tone, “I would be happy to.” He spun the eleventh son and they had a grand time. Soon it was time for bed and Rory to put the cloak to the test. A guard led him to his room and he was about to get ready when a knock at the door interrupted him. He hid the cloak under his sheet and went to answer the door. 

“Yes?” He asked and was surprised to see the first son, who was carrying a wine glass. He headed the warning from the woman so he was being cautious. 

“Can I serve you a night cap?” He held up the wine and handed it to Rory. Rory let the first son in and sat the wine glass next to his bed stand. 

“So what can I offer you?” Rory asked, trying to be a gentleman. 

“You like my eleventh brother,” he simply stated. “Not a shocker there. He was just as surprised as the rest of us. The last one who took interest in him broke his hearts. So if you do what the last one did, I will end you.” Rory swallowed hard. “Enjoy your drink.” He said happily and walked out. 

Rory took the glass and looked for something to pour its contents out. He saw a pot in one corner of the room. He tossed it in there and landed on the bed, making sure to drop his cup. He closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep. 

As soon as the cup hit the floor with a loud bang and he closed his eyes, the first son came in and grabbed the cup. He quietly snuck out and Rory could hear footsteps retreating. He quickly put on the cloak and followed him as quietly as he can. 

He soon reached the bedroom of the 12 sons. They were all getting dressed into their finest robes and he even saw the eleventh son putting on his robes, but his was more subdued. Like he was contemplating something. 

“I feel very uneasy about this,” he said as he tied his shoes. 

“Your just too stupid,” said the sixth son, who was helping tie his eighth brothers robe. “You always say that. In fact, if it wasn’t for our eldest brother’s idea to put sleeping draught in his wine.” Rory felt betrayed somehow, but knowing he was against it from the start still warmed his heart. 

As soon as they were ready, the eldest clapped his hands and the beds shrank back into the wall and the floor opened revealing a trap door. They all went down the trapped door with Rory right behind them. He mistook his step and stepped on one of the son’s robes. “Maybe our brother is right,” the ninth son said, “something is not right.” 

The eldest groaned. “You probably got caught on something. Come on, let’s carry on.” He leads them down the stairs to the bottom they found themselves in a most delightful grove of trees; and the leaves were all of silver, and glittered and sparkled beautifully. Rory wanting to take evidence took one branch without making a noise and followed the sons. They all soon came upon another grove of trees, where all the leaves were of gold; and afterwards to a third, where the leaves were all glittering diamonds.

Again Rory did the same thing again. Trying not to alert the sons. They all soon came to a lake where twelve boats awaited them. Six of them had boys and the others had girls. They each got into one and Rory got into the boat with the twelfth son. 

As they got out further into the lake, the woman who was rowing his was having a hard time rowing. “Why is it so hard to row this boat?” 

“I don’t see any problem with it. Maybe I should row?” He went to take the oar but the girl refused and continued to row. 

On the other side of the lake stood a fine illuminated castle, from which came the merry music of horns and trumpets. There they all landed, and went into the castle, and each danced with someone. They danced on till three o’clock in the morning, and then all their shoes were worn out, so that they were obliged to leave off. Rory was the first one to rush back up and get to his room to pretend he was asleep. He heard his door open and it closing again. 

Rory went and picked up the eleventh son and took him on a walk. The eleventh son talked about his life and asked about Rory’s. “I’m just a nurse, nothing exciting about that.” 

“Being a nurse is actually an exciting job. You get to save people’s lives. Don’t ever forget that.” He poked Rory in the chest. Rory smiled and simply continued the walk in silence. The same thing happened last night. And on his third night, Rory took the golden cup as evidence. 

He was soon able to present the Time Lord his evidence. Rory showed him the three branches and the golden cup which he had brought with him. Knowing they were finally caught, each one confessed of the trickery that caused their father so much stress. He simply smiled at his sons. 

“Since you solved the puzzle, you shall marry my eleventh son and become heir once I die.” They were wedded that very evening. And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
